In-Verse
In-Verse ''(formerly ''In-Verse Productions) was a Writing Company, Video Game, Slot Machine and Visual Novel indie developer company founded by Sonikku Aensland in 2010, known for The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX and'' Dream Revolution'' series. However, more known since 2014, as the developers of the acclaimed Feast of the Black Strings. (Which is also the first Game which came in Physical form.) Its games are original ideas made by the writer and creator itself. And also has a subsidiary named Shiny Star Games which acts as a Publisher. In January 20, 2015 In-Verse Productions announced that changed their name in April 1, 2015 as just In-Verse. In-Verse Filled for Bankruptcy in late 2017, concrete in early 2018. History Pauly-kun started writing stories before entering to the internet in December 2005, but were only small fragments in Spanish, later in 2006 just small concepts, but as for July 2007, wrote The Adventures of Vanessa. Which would span six more short stories, it would not have other static series until 2011 and said year she entered in the internet with VSRFX ''and in 2012 with Devil's Eye'' and Dream Revolution , 2013 with Re: Vengeance, which made her a little more known, but it wasn't until June 2014 that, Feast of the Black Strings, the what if could be the "last work" of the company after many years silent, and the introduction to the public made In-Verse a little more known. "In" and "Universe" are the core words that the writer have to mix. "Verse" is short of Universe but also another word, so the pun is basically this "In-Verse" is "In Universe or In Verse". The word was Coined in October 12, 2013, but not confirmed until November 24 of the same year. In-Verse was known as a "western niche company with crazy ideas and crossovers.", in 2015, it celebrated its 10th anniversary which ended celebrations in early 2016. In 2017, as a commemoration of the five years of the "All-Stars/Heroes" label it was created the In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection, recently released games chosen by Pauly-kun, it spans a total of three waves and a fourth one is planned. In-Verse was known for its constant collaborations with other companies. In-Verse Filled for Bankrupt in early 2018, the licenses now belong to the writer independently from now on, and later titles will now be indies from now on. The final title made is ''The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations''. Subsidiaries and teams All of these things are fictional and NOT REAL!!! *In-Verse Sound Team - Soundtrack, published under Indie labels. *Shiny Star Games - Publisher and Indie Publisher in America and Europe. *In-Verse Team #1 (a.k.a. Team Zero) - The Developer of The Adventures of Vanessa series, Neo Formula Racing series and Visual Novels. Founded in 2007. *In-Verse Team #2 (a.k.a. Team Alpha) - The Developer of Devil's Eye series, VSRFX Origins, Dark Masters of the Night series, and Dream Revolution series. Founded in 2010. *In-Verse Team #3 (a.k.a. Team Shadow/Feast) - The Developer of VSRFX series, Re: Vengeance series and The FEAST saga. Founded in 2012. *In-Verse Team #4 (a.k.a Team Code Black/Dark) - The developer of Other Games, mostly aimed at Teen, Mature and Adults Only Games. Founded in 2014. List of Games created/published by the Company List of Games created/published by the Company #''The Adventures of Vanessa'' (video game) (E/3/A/G/0) #''Dreamers of the Road'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers'' (E/3/A/G/0) #''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) #''Trinity Ex Machina'' (T/12/D/M/12) #''Dynamite Dancer'' (E10+/7/A/PG/6) #''Aura's Blade'' (E10+/7/A/G/6) #''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) #''Dreamers of the Road II'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Beyond the Fate'' (T/12/A/PG/12) #''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) #''VSRFX'' (video game) (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Shades of Destiny'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell'' (Playstation Exclusive) (T/12/B/PG/16) #''Project BREAK-OUT!'' (E10+/3/A/G/6) #''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution'' (E/7/A/PG/6) #''The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent'' (E10+/12/A/PG/6) #''Devil's Eye'' (E/3/A/G/0) #''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight'' (E10+/12/A/PG/12) #''Burning! Dream Academy'' (Xbox Exclusive) (E/3/A/G/6) #''Neo Freedom X1'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' (E/7/A/PG/6) #''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack '' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm'' (T/12/B/M/12) #''Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night'' (T/12/C/M/12) #''After Wish'' (Nintendo Exclusive) (E/3/A/G/6) #''Neo Freedom X2 '' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Dreamers of the Road III'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Dream Revolution Final: New Game'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' (E10+/12/A/PG/12) #''The Legend of Vanessa'' (T/12/A/PG/6) #''Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood'' (T/12/C/M/12) #''Feast of the Black Strings'' (M/16/C/M/16)/(T/16/C/M/16) Digital Release #''The FEAST Saga - Music Road'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) #''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact '' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Valeria vs. The Six'' (E10+/12/A/PG/12) / A comedy spin-off. #''Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet'' (T/12/A/PG/12) #''The Adventures of Vanessa X VSRFX Crossover Project (T/12/B/PG/12) #In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' (T/12/A/PG/12) #''Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos'' (E10+/7/A/PG/6) #''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' (T/12/C/M/12) #''VSRFX3 - Awakening'' (T/16/D/M/16)/(M/16/D/M/16) Digital Version #''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) #''VSRFX Gaiden - By your side, For that Kind Person'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''VSRFX Origins'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light'' (T/16/C/MA+15/16) #''Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE+'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse Heroes: Superman Legend '' (E10+/7/A/PG/6) #''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' (M/18/D/MA+15/18) #''Arcana Warriors'' (E10+) Demo/(T/12/C/M/12) Full Game #''Zero Chronicles'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''White Void: The Memories '' (M/18/D&Z/MA+15/18) #''Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''In-Verse: Battle X Battle'' (T/12/C/PG/12) #''In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable'' (T/12/C/PG/12) #''Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' (T/12/C/M/12)/(M/12/C/M/12) Digital Release #''Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle'' (T/16/C/MA+15/16) #''Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' (T/12/D/M/12) #''World Calamity Overdrive'' (T/12/C/M/12) #''Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End'' (T/16/D/M/16)/(M/16/D/M/16) Digital Release #''House of Happiness'' (M/18/D-Z/MA+15/18) #''The Adventures of Vanessa: Super Battle'' (T/12/A/PG/12) #''The Raven Crest - VSRFX'' (M/18/D/MA+15/18) #''Battle Between Time and Space'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' (M/16/D/M/16) #''Zero Unleashed'' (T/12/C/PG/12) #''Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts'' (E10+/12/B/PG/12) #''Midnight Blue: Rise of the Butterfly Mask'' (E10+/12/B/PG/12) #''The Slashing Reaper'' (M-AO/18/Z/R-18/18) #''Deviant Heroes Z'' (T/12/C/PG/12) #''Dream Revolution X The FEAST Saga Crossover Project (T/12/B/PG/12) #VSRFX Origins 2 (M/16/C/M/16) #Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution'' (M/16/C/MA+15/16) #''In-Verse All-Stars Versus'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul'' (T/16/C/MA+15/16) #''The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night'' (T/12/A/PG/6) #''House of Happiness: Lost Innocence'' (M/18/D&Z/MA+15/18) #''Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) #''Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land'' (M/16/B/MA+15/16) #''Symphony of Lights: Memory of a Star'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''Musical Warriors: The Golden Score'' (T/12/A/G/12) #''In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme'' (T/12/C/PG/12) #''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (M/18/D&Z/MA+15/18) #''House of Happiness: Happy Fun Duel'' (M/18/Z/R-18/18) #''Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix'' (T/7/B/PG/6) #''Zero Ascension'' (T/16/C/M/16) #''In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny'' (T/12/B/PG/12) #''Vision: Divider Eyes'' (M/18/D/MA15+/18) #''Land of the Eternal Night'' (M/18/D/MA15+/18) #''Bless you, Falling Star'' (M/18/D/MA15+/18) #''In-Verse: Trinity War Tournament (T/16/C/PG/16) #The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations'' (E/3/A/G/0) Compilations *''The FEAST Saga: Black Strings'' (T&M/18/D/MA+15/18) *''In-Verse - The Best 15 (T/16/C/M/16) *In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave I'' (T-M/18/D/MA+15/18) *''In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave II'' (E-M/16/D/M/16) *''In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave III'' (E10+-M/16/D/M/16) Other Media Adaptations/Books *''Battle Between Time and Space'' - Light Novel-esque book series consisting in three books. *''Dream Revolution Saga'' - Twenty-four episode anime with 6 episodes being a different saga. Different continuity. *''The Overture of FEAST: Ragnarök's Revolution ''- Shonen Manga and eight episode OVA. *''The End of FEAST: Legend of Arcana ''- Seinen Manga and nine episode OVA. *''Neo Formula Racing: The Animation ''- 30 Episode Anime Adaptation of the first game. *''Neo Formula Racing: New Challengers'' - 15 Episode Anime Adaptation of the second game. *''Dark Masters of the Night -Arcos Legacy- ''- Graphic Novel. *''Arcana Warriors ''- A 37 min. Animated CGI ONA. *''Arcana Warriors 2: The Howling Soul'' - A 53 min. Animated CGI OVA. *''The Adventures of Vanessa ''- Shoujo (Later Josei as of the Advent ''arc.) Manga. *''In the matter of Vengeance ''- Novel *''Lost Innocence ''- Novel *''Crossover series: Rockstars of In-Verse - Crossover Comic written by Pauly-kun. Localization While pretty open in localizations to America and Europe, In-Verse's games rarely get an Japanese or Australian release, most likely due to copyrights/authorship or lack of interest from the author or the companies. However, ACS Softworks offered to be the Japanese Publisher, starting with their first game to be published is The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! ''and the last one was [[Bless you, Falling Star|''Bless you, Falling Star]]. *ACS Softworks - Japanese/Asian Distributor/Publisher until late 2016. Mascot The crossover characters, the "Time Masters" are regarded as the mascot characters, however, different colored Butterflies are also prominent in the games, are seen as the writer's "author avatar". Style Pauly-kun was known by her stories mixing dark and lighthearted stories into one, single work, some references are based on her ordinary life, others, taking inspiration of professional video games, manga, cartoons, etc. And the frequent female protagonists. For Example The Adventures of Vanessa ''series is known by the female cast and the story with a simple storyline, ''The FEAST Saga in the other hand offers the probably complex storyline of the series as nobody can be easily trusted. The motifs that often writes are: Action, idols, music, gothic, mecha, sci-fi, etc. Restrictions Pauly-kun herself had stated that no other games aside of Feast of the Black Strings, Project BREAK-OUT!,''The Slashing Reaper ''and ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- ''will go to PC and Steam due to many disputes between the developers and the many cancellations of games due to lack of developing and porting tools and "mastering" of the PC elements, these ports were mostly made with outsider collaborators. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Company Category:Game Developers Category:Gaming Company Category:Companies Category:Developers Category:Indie Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:Fiction